The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2000's Disney sequel film "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea" It appeared on YouTube on April 23, 2018. Cast *Baby Melody - Baby Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Young Melody - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardraptor Sakura) *Ariel - Mulan (Mulan; 1998) *Eric - Shang (Mulan; 1998) *Flounder (Young) - Young Charlie (OC) *Flounder (Adult) - Adult Charlie (OC) *Sebastian - Olaf (Frozen) *Scuttle - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *King Triton - Fa Zhou (Mulan; 1998) *Morgana - Queen Ravenna (Snow White and the Huntsman) *Undertow (Regular Size) - Zanranom (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) *Undertow (Small Size) - Creek (Trolls) *Undertow's Various Transformations - Bufo (Epic), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Raccoon (The Nut Job), and King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Cloak and Dagger - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) *Tip and Dash - Rango and Barney (Barney & Friends) *Max - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Grimsby - Aerrow (Storm Hawks) *Carlotta - Human Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Chef Louis - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) Other casts: *Harold the Seahorse - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ariel's Sisters played by: *Attina - Elsa (Frozen) *Aquata - Delilah Devinshire (Delilah and Julius) *Adella - Black Widow (Iron Man 2) *Arista - Moana (Moana; 2016) *Andrina - Anna (Frozen) *Alana - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) *Mother Penguin - Heather (Over the Hedge) *Baby Penguin - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) *5 Male Penguins - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron), Iago (Aladdin; 1992), Spyro (Spyro), Po (Kung Fu Panda), and Sid (Ice Age) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Queen Ravenna *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 3 - Fearing Queen/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 5 - Queen Ravenna and Creek's Confrontation *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 6 - Sakura Bonds the Locket *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 11 - Olaf Tells Mulan About Sakura *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 12 - Sakura Meets Queen Ravenna *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 13 - "For a Moment"/Queen Ravenna's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 14 - Meet Rango and Barney *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 17 - Sakura's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Queen Ravenna (Part 1) *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 19 - Showdown with the Mighty Queen Ravenna (Part 2) *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 20 - A Most Precious Gift/"Here on the Land and Sea" *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Part 21 - End Credits Movie used: *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) Movies and TV Shows used: *Cardcaptor Sakura *Mulan *Mulan II *Charlie (OC) *Frozen *Frozen Fever *The Good Dinosaur *Snow White and the Huntsman *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Trolls *Epic *The Great Mouse Detective *The Nut Job *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Ice Age *Rango *Barney & Friends *The Princess and the Frog *Storm Hawks *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *The Fox and the Hound *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Delilah and Julius *Iron Man 2 *Moana *The Nutcracker Prince *Over the Hedge *Sonic X *The Black Cauldron *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Spyro *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course Gallery: 633e1f2b8c12296ad90ae1b364360366.jpg|Baby Sakura Kinomoto as Baby Melody AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Young Melody Mulan2 149.png|Mulan as Ariel Shang in Mulan.jpg|Li Shang as Eric Olaf_in_Frozen.jpg|Olaf as Sebastian Charlie Vector 5.png|Young Charlie as Flounder (Young) Charlie the Albino Deer.png|Adult Charlie as Flounder (Adult) Butch_the_good_dinosaur_disney_pixar.png|Butch as Scuttle Fa_Zhou_in_Mulan.jpg|Fa Zhou as King Triton snow-white-huntsman-pic-16.jpg|Queen Ravenna as Morgana zanramon-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-2003-8.1.jpg|Zanranom as Undertow (Regular Size) Creek.jpg|Creek as Undertow (Small Size) Epic4157.jpg|Bufo Char_12641.jpg|Ratigan Raccoonnutjob.png|Raccoon HnK_KingDedede.png|and King Dedede as Undertow's Various Transformations Carl_and_Frank.jpg|Carl and Frank as Cloak and Dagger AF1639A8-39A0-4C50-B943-F9CC0C0729A1.jpg|Rango as Tip Barney_the_Dinosaur.jpg|Barney as Dash Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Max Aerrow.jpg|Aerrow as Grimsby Mlp eg the equestria girls rainbow vector by electricgame-d9opi7c.png|Rainbow Dash (Human) as Carlotta Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Chef Louis Discord_ID_S5E22.png|Discord as Harold the Seahorse Elsa_on_ship.png|Elsa as Attina Delilah.png|Delilah Devinshire as Aquata blackwidowi.jpg|Black Widow as Adella Moana.jpg|Moana as Arista Coronation_Anna.jpg|Anna as Andrina Vlcsnap-96021.png|Clara as Alana Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather as Mother Penguin 125cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit as Baby Penguin Gurgi.jpg|Gurgi Iago_(TV_Series).jpg|Iago Spyro_the_Purple_Dragon.jpg|Spyro 432px-Panda.jpg|Po Sid_(IA).png|and Sid as 5 Male Penguins See also *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (Preceded) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Direct-To-Video Category:Universal Pictures Films